The invention relates to bicycle wheels, and more particularly, to the counterbalancing of the bicycle wheel, which has a bicycle rim and tire.
Bicycle wheels and rims have evolved greatly in recent years. New wheel materials and construction have permitted bicycle wheels to become significantly lighter while also being stronger—research has resulted in the development of non-traditional shapes and sizes of wheel rims. In particular, deep section wheel rims have presented significant aerodynamic benefits, while FRP (e.g., carbon fiber) rim construction has yielded ever lighter wheels.
One of the effects of the use of deep section rims is the need to use a long valve stem in order to fill a tire inner tube mounted to the wheel with air. The long valve stem can unbalance the wheel. However, because of the light weight of modern wheels, the effects of even a typical valve stem can be felt under certain circumstances.